Favorite
by Dontaskwho
Summary: There was always a reason why Emily was her favorite. This reason went unknown to even the closest of friends. Maybe Alison isn't as tough as she seems...


Emily Fields is toned, tan, fit, and ready for anything. She may seem like your normal everyday girl, but really, she is so much more than that. The layers and complexities of her could not be comprehended by anyone at Rosewood High; including Alison Dilaurentis.

How can Alison be described? She was a bitch. In fact, she was queen bitch. Those who she chose ran from her, but still others chosen in a separate arena, clung to her. She was feared and adored; she was envied and she was hated. She was desired.

Alison saw her as a pawn. She was perceived as a pushover and a real goody-two-shoes. Nobody ever expected her to do anything with those muscles except push and pull the water in the pool. Of course the girls who were deemed acceptable to surround Ali saw her as a loyal friend, but only when it was demanded, could you see just how loyal she was.

There was a reason Emily was Alison's favorite. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer didn't know this reason, but it was still there. Alison was desired.

The year Alison went missing was a traumatic year for everyone, but certain events had been hidden from the general public. They had been hidden from the other girls who called themselves her best friends. It made it even harder for Emily to lose Alison, because there was nothing she could do. There was no apparent enemy this time to ward off, there was no course of action she could take to locate her dead friend. It wasn't like before when there was something she could do. This time she sat helpless in her room and tormented herself over something she couldn't control.

She thought of the time that she could be the hero. The memory was scarring, but in a twisted way, it made her feel better; it made her feel like she had a purpose.

As much as Emily loved having a unit in gym over swimming, the feeling of a steamed up shower room full of her peers smothered her. It was loud and hot. Every step she took was right into the back or side or on the foot of, someone else. This wasn't how it was after practice, because then everyone had a claimed territory, and nobody lollygagged to get out.

Since gym was her last period, she decided to go back out into the bleachers by the pool and wait out the crowd. As soon as the bell rang a herd of girls emerged in a cloud of steam, leaving the showers empty. She bounced over to them, glad that practice had been cancelled for the day. She was looking forward to some rest.

She took her shower slowly, and made sure she was totally dry before trying to get clothes on. Nothing was worse than trying to un-cling clothes from a wet body. She was standing by the sink brushing her hair when she heard it. A high-pitched, smothered out scream from the vent. For a moment she thought she had imagined it, but then it came again, followed this time by a raspy whisper. She leaned her head down and listened. The sound was coming from the boy's locker room.

In the strange silence, a burst of sharp noises made Emily jump. There was beating on metal and more squeals, followed by thuds and shuffles. She decided to go find out what this was. It was strictly against the rules to go in the locker room of the opposite gender, but it wasn't as if she was interested in looking at any of their junk.

There was a layer of steam across the ceiling. The room seemed to be empty except for the person, or persons, making the noises that echoed off the walls. The harsh voice whispered loudly again, but this time, Emily could make out what it was saying.

"Just be still. It'll be over soon _little girl._ "

In response there was a covered up sob of a girl, and more banging. Emily realized what she was walking into, and slowly peeked her head around the corner. Pushed up against the sink was Alison, and on top of her: Noel Kahn.

He was built. He played just about every sport the school offered, as well as worked with his father in construction. Alison was tiny, but looked even smaller crushed up under him. Her face was tear streaked and red, and her whole body convulsed with sobs that Noel was doing his very best to cover up.

This loyalty all her friends saw in her was much more than that. Emily was a ferocious guard dog, willing to do anything to protect someone she loved, and she loved Alison very much. A rage broke out of her that she didn't even know she was capable of. The next few moments consisted of punches so strong that you could hear the grinding of bones in the knuckles, and a lack of mercy on the blindsided prey once it fell to the floor.

Alison gasped for air, and shook even harder. She was not used to being the one attacked, especially physically.

Noel lay unconscious on the floor with blood smears on his face and spreading to the floor. Emily's fists were already bruising, and cut up. Her hands shook with rage and pain. She reached to hold Alison's face, but pulled back when she saw what a mess they were.

"Emily…" Alison sobbed. She flung her arms around her neck and held her. Emily returned the embrace, being careful not to touch with her hands. When they parted Alison's eyes were red and puffy, her eyelashes stuck together and dark from tears.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I think so…" Alison replied. She nervously glanced down at the disfigured Noel Kahn at her feet. She took Emily's hands and ran them under the water. She kissed each of her fingers and tucked her head back into Emily's neck, crying again.

Emily had saved her then, and never demanded any payment. She never even told anyone what happened. After that day Alison unconsciously drew to Emily when anything went wrong. She leaned into her like a child. Emily was her protector. She felt safe in the swimmers arms.

It was hard for all of the girls to cope with the loss of their friend, but it was hardest for Emily. There was absolutely nothing she could do to save her damsel in distress. She felt worthless without Alison.


End file.
